The Pilot Stroke Data Bank project has developed operational diagnostic algorithms for the classifications of stroke type. This study utilizes data from the Stroke Data Bank to measure the operational uniformity and consistency of the application of the diagnostic algorithms to patients entered at the four participating stroke centers. Identification of factors common within a stroke type as well as factors that differ between stroke types provides a means for enhancement and verification of the algorithms.